inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagumo Haruya
(Forward) |number= 10 |element= Fire |team= Prominence (former) Chaos (former) Fire Dragon |seiyuu= Kiyotaka Furushima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 043}} Nagumo Haruya (南雲 晴矢) (alien name: Burn, バーン) was a forward and the captain of Prominence, and Chaos along with Suzuno Fuusuke. Later, he becomes one of the forwards for Korea's national team, Fire Dragon. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"Prominence's captain, is very brash and is always going to attack."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The scorching striker. Opponents tremble to his aggressive plays."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"A blazing talent whose rivals live in fear of his assaults on the pitch."'' Appearance Nagumo has crimson red hair with two long pieces of hair as bangs that fall right above each of his dark golden eyes. The top of his hair is styled into four flame-like spikes. He also has one long lower eyelash on each eye. When he plays as 'Burn' in Prominence and Chaos, he has line markings below both of his eyes. His casual outfit is a black and white short-sleeved jacket paired with a pair of green pants. Personality Nagumo is rebellious and arrogant. He will do everything to show that he is the strongest of all. Jealous of being below Gran and his team, he formed Chaos against him with the help of Gazel. Knowing that it was less than The Genesis, they trained hard to become the strongest. He is not afraid to face all kinds of challenges. Hating Gran and wishing to surpass him, he even approached players in Raimon posing as the rumored flame striker in order to play against the entire team and recruit members for his team. Nagumo also hates taking orders, especially from Gran. He's a boy with a fiery temperament and does not let people walk all over him. His volcanic nature is completely the opposite of his friend Gazel. Plot Season 2 Nagumo first appeared in Okinawa when the Inazuma Caravan were searching for someone called the Flame Striker, which Endou and Kidou thought was Gouenji. He confronted Domon and Fubuki claiming to be the Flame Striker and challenged the team to a match to see if he truly was the Flame Striker. He proves it to them by passing through all the members of Raimon and by using Atomic Flare, he easily broke through Endou's Majin The Hand. After the match they were about to allow him to join the team but they were interrupted by Hiroto, who revealed that he was a member of Aliea Gakuen. Despite Nagumo's annoyance, he revealed himself as being the captain of Prominence and also threatened to tell Raimon about Gouenji if Hiroto had continued to get in his way, but was stopped by Hiroto. When he and Suzuno, the captain of team Diamond Dust, heard about Hiroto's team's promotion to be team The Genesis, the two joined teams forming team Chaos, hoping to show their leader who's stronger. During the game he made a great quantity of goals, breaking through the incomplete Mugen The Hand. After Raimon made 7 goals, he and Gazel joined forces to use the technique Fire Blizzard. Season 3 Later in the FFI arc, Nagumo reappears in episode 81, where it is revealed that he and Suzuno were scouted by Aphrodi to join South Korea's team: Fire Dragon. In episode 82, he was able to dribble past Midorikawa and commented that he had improved his abilities. After Choi Chang Soo passed through Kabeyama Heigorou, Nagumo uses Atomic Flare which made Fire Dragon's first goal, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand G5. He later tries to stop Kidou and Toramaru from advancing through the field using Perfect Zone Press, but failed because Kidou kicked the ball high up in the air. Nagumo then tries to take the ball, but the ball was taken by Kazemaru, as Inazuma Japan started their hissatsu tactics, Route of Sky. After Hiroto steals the ball from Suzuno, Nagumo steals again, passing it to Aphrodi, who proceeded to score with God Break. During the half time, he quietly warns Hiroto and Midorikawa that Fire Dragon will win this match. During the second half of the match against Inazuma Japan, he is shown to have created a new hissatsu technique along with Aphrodi and Suzuno, which is Chaos Break. It broke through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G5, though it was stopped later by Ikari no Tettsui. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 Burn's first appearance is in Inazuma Eleven 2 in the Fire Version along with his team. In order to recruit him, you have to select him in the machine inside Inazuma Caravan and goes to Raimon. There you will receive a call from Hibiki. Go to Okinawa, he will be at top of the Lighthouse. You can only challenge him if you have Gouenji in your team. Be careful, the challenge is quite difficult. You'll have to take a 3 goal lead in 1 battle; however, in order to achieve that, your striker must have a Kick stat at 80 or above. Gouenji might be the perfect choice here. Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, first you must defeat Fire Dragon on Hirai Shinzou's Taisen Route to recruit him. Then you can choose him in the machine. You will find him by the Shopping Area. You must defeat him 3 times. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 187 *'TP': 96 *'Kick': 69 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 70 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 29 ---- Chaos form *'GP': 213 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 76 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 73 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 79 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 77 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form *'GP': 133 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 55 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 58 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 67 *'Freedom': 10 ---- Prominence form *'GP': 120 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 74 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 66 *'Stamina': 52 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 8 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 160 *'TP': 146 *'Kick': 99 *'Dribbling': 104 *'Technique': 109 *'Block': 74 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 91 *'Catch': 58 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 121 *'Stamina': 92 *'Lucky': 81 Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Chaos form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Fire Dragon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Chaos form *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Chaos Break' (with Suzuno and Aphrodi) Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'OF Flame Veil' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' ---- Chaos form *'SH Fire Blizzard' *'SK Critical!' *'OF Flame Veil' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Fire Dragon form *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'OF Flame Veil V2' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' ---- Aliea form *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'OF Dog Run' *'SH Fire Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'OF Endless Summer' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Sunshine Storm' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Beast Lord' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Fire Blizzard' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * KH Enma Gazard ' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * 'KH Akaki Mega Hawk ''' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *MIMAX Suzuno Fuusuke' **'SK Chouwaza!' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Champion' *'Asia Daihyou' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Gold Bear' *'Team Bomber' *'Ignites R' *'Ignites N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival''' Gallery 201002261530292b5.jpg|Nagumo in casual clothes. NagumoBurnTCG.png|Burn in the TCG (Chaos). Nagumo_Haruya.jpg|Nagumo in Fire Dragon. Burn's_mighty_kick_EP_048_HQ.png|Haruya's might kick. Burn_Prominence.jpg|Nagumo in Prominence. Burmnagumo_(2).png|Nagumo losing the ball to Fudou Akio. Nagumo_Haruya_TCG.png|Nagumo Haruya TCG. Burn_in_the_air.png|Nagumo as he appears from the whirlwind. Nagumo_kicking_the_ball_up_in_the_Air.png|Nagumo kicking up the ball in the air as he is going against Raimon. Trivia *It is known that Atsuishi Shigeto is his childhood friend. *In Inazuma Eleven 2, he and Suzuno Fuusuke are the only 'aliens' who have their real names revealed. **They also are the only Aliea Gakuen captains that didn´t appear in the GO series. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, if you Mixi Max Nagumo With Suzuno Fuusuke, the appearance of the result resembles Amemiya Taiyou. *He wore the number 10 in every team he joined in the anime. Navigation fr:Claude Beacons Category:Captains